


В знак приязни

by Toshirei



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshirei/pseuds/Toshirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это перевод истории jezebel_rising " A Token of Regard".</p><p>Бета-ридинг и помощь в вычитке осуществляли (за что им огромная благодарность): Melissa, their-law, Михаил Морковка</p>
            </blockquote>





	В знак приязни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Token of Regard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641144) by [jezebel_rising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel_rising/pseuds/jezebel_rising). 



— Держи.

Бильбо посмотрел на маячащий перед носом букет. Поднял глаза на двалинову угрюмую и решительную физиономию. Снова посмотрел на мятые, изломанные цветы.

— Ага.

— Бери, говорю.

— К-конечно! — Бильбо неловко, едва не уронив, принял подарок. Он, позвольте заметить, немало цветов получил в своё время от хоббитов и хоббитянок, но это вручение букета было на его памяти самым необычным. 

— Конечно, — повторил Бильбо, наблюдая, как Двалин потянулся к нему, но остановился прежде, чем их руки соприкоснулись. — И… спасибо, — неловко добавил он, не зная, что ещё можно сказать.

Двалин только сильнее нахмурился.

— Ну, я пошёл.

Проводив уходящего гнома взглядом, Бильбо вновь уставился на букет. Игнорируя блеск в глазах Бофура и Бифура, а также неотрывно следящих за ним Фили и Кили, он направился к окраине леса. Поля вокруг Эребора цвели вовсю: гибель дракона и приход весны вдохнули в них новую жизнь — словно и не было прошедших лет. Чудесное выздоровление Торина после великой битвы встретили многодневными торжествами. В суматохе Бильбо попытался ускользнуть вместе с Гэндальфом и направлявшимся в Ривенделл отрядом эльфов, но Фили и Кили успели найти его до побега. И хотя даже после примирения отношения Торина и Бильбо оставались, мягко говоря, натянутыми, юным гномам не составило труда убедить Бильбо задержаться в Эреборе. В конце концов, до Мглистых гор он добрался бы только к зиме, а зима не лучшее время для путешествий. Ему пришлось бы пережидать холода в одном из людских городов или того хуже — разбивать лагерь для зимовки. Нет уж, лучше задержаться в Эреборе до весенних оттепелей, а потом уже думать о возвращении домой.

Но весна пролетела, и наступили долгие летние дни. Бильбо нашёл свое место среди полюбившихся ему гномов. Он помогал Бифуру и Бофуру, исследуя старые шахты и проверяя, достаточно ли переходы безопасны для более тяжёлых гномов. Бильбо полюбил рыскать по тёмным залам, тишину которых нарушал только шорох его шагов, и открывать для себя невиданные прежде чудеса. Проводил он время и на королевских кухнях, обмениваясь рецептами и готовой выпечкой с Бомбуром, и их звонкий смех разносился по коридорам. Бомбур был всегда рад попробовать что-то новое, и Бильбо немало веселило, что при ныне прославленном столе короля Торина подают блюда, сделанные по фамильным рецептам Туков и Бэггинсов. 

При этом Бильбо намеревался крайне упорно игнорировать тот факт, что угощение потенциального суженого едой по фамильным рецептам — это традиционный ширский ритуал. Он не думал о Торине в таком ключе. Просто не мог. Торин — король, а Бильбо был кем угодно, но уж точно не королём.

Даже если, позвольте заметить, его дедушка был Таном Шира.

Ну да неважно.

Бильбо сблизился со всеми членами отряда, пусть все они и были невероятно разными. Глоин был замечательным собеседником, и когда в королевство прибыли его жена и сын, Бильбо понял, почему гном так ими гордился. Гномок было совсем немного, и трудно было не заметить, как таяли гномы Эребора в присутствии любого ребёнка. У Бильбо сжималось сердце, когда он замечал, как они не сводят глаз с детей, — столько в их взглядах было невысказанных эмоций. 

Единственным членом отряда, с которым Бильбо почти не общался (кроме Торина, и чем меньше об этом говорить, тем лучше), был Двалин. Бильбо провёл немало времени с Балином в библиотечных залах, помогая старому гному разбирать собрания рукописей и понемногу изучая кхуздул. К тому же, устав от разведки шахт и помощи на кухне, Бильбо частенько и ночевал в библиотеке, когда слишком сильно уставал, чтобы возвращаться в отведённые ему комнаты.

И теперь вот — цветы! Бильбо в растерянных чувствах уставился на букет. Сказать по правде, в последнее время он видел Двалина всё чаще. Если быть до конца честным, то и Торина тоже. Бильбо постоянно натыкался на этих двоих, когда они осматривали шахты. И, разумеется, они появлялись именно тогда, когда Бильбо возвращался с разведки — весь в копоти, в пыли, а то и попросту в грязи. Когда они столкнулись в первый раз, Бильбо мучительно захотелось нацепить кольцо и спрятаться в одном из шахтовых колодцев, да только Двалин заметил его раньше. Нахмурившись, он коснулся локтя Торина, привлекая внимание.

— Бильбо, ты что тут делаешь? — удивился Торин. Король Торин, в который раз напомнил себе Бильбо.

Ну конечно, с чего ещё мог начать разговор король Торин?

— Помогаю, — не сумел не огрызнуться в ответ Бильбо.

Бофур спрятал лицо в снятой шапке. Бифур, судя по направлению взгляда, мысленно разговаривал с потолком пещеры.

— Помогаешь, — повторил Торин. Двалин рядом с ним повёл плечами. Ещё в путешествии Бильбо бессчётное количество раз замечал, как слаженно они действуют, общаясь безо всяких слов.

— Вот именно, — Бильбо собрал остатки гордости и задрал подбородок. Не собирался он ёжиться перед ними, как провинившийся подросток перед почтенной матроной. — И я уже доложил Бофуру о состоянии дел, так что мне пора. Разведка восточных алмазных шахт. Всего доброго.

А затем он применил все навыки Туков, чтобы выскользнуть из зала, прежде чем гномы опомнятся.

С тех пор Бильбо гораздо чаще встречал Торина и Двалина рядом с шахтами. После одного особо изнурительного дня, проведённого по колено в жидкой грязи и в окружении слизней, Бильбо врезался в Двалина, пытаясь прошмыгнуть мимо прибывшей к распорядителю рубиновых шахт королевской делегации.

— А ну-ка, осторожнее, — сильные руки поддержали Бильбо, не давая упасть. — В чём это ты? Выглядишь кошмарно.

— Это, знаешь ли, пещеры, — слизняки (и выделяемая ими отвратительная слизь) уже вывели Бильбо из себя, и он не подумал, что стоило придержать язык. — В пещерах, как ты помнишь, живёт всякая дрянь. Иногда покрытая слизью. Убери свои руки, мне нужно отмыться.

— Ты ранен?

От неожиданности он посмотрел вверх — всё выше и выше — в глаза Двалину.

— Только пара царапин.

— Ты хромал.

— Я… что? Ты что, за мной следил?

Но Двалин его уже не слушал.

— Лекаря ко мне!

Скорость, с которой Торин и его советники оказались рядом, заставила Бильбо пару раз недоверчиво моргнуть. Но, обдумывая ситуацию в лазарете под надзором Оина и других целителей, Бильбо решил, что всё вполне логично. Конечно, Торина обеспокоили новости о странных обитателях пещер. Чтобы вернуть себе дом, гномам пришлось победить орков, гоблинов и немало других ужасных чудовищ. Сообщение Бильбо о светящихся слизнях в глубине рубиновых шахт не могло их не встревожить. Не говоря уже о том, что слизь оказалась крайне ядовитой, о чём Бильбо, позвольте заметить, знать не мог. В его планы точно не входило проваляться в постели почти две недели с кровотечениями и тошнотой. И нечего было по этому поводу так брюзжать. Его не преминули отчитать все друзья, но сильнее всего Бильбо смутил совместный визит Торина и Двалина. Они нависали над его постелью воплощённым осуждением, и Бильбо отчаянно мечтал надеть волшебное колечко, чтобы скрыться в тихом месте.

Как бы то ни было, всё это возвращало его к охапке цветов в руках и нервным попыткам припомнить их значения. 

Азалия, воскресил он в памяти давно позабытые уроки матери, означала «береги себя», а ещё — хрупкость и страсть. Слегка поникшие белые и красные гвоздики заставили Бильбо покраснеть. Ещё в букете был утёсник — как странно! — и более понятный вереск. В совокупности, сообщение получалось чудным. «Береги себя» Бильбо ещё мог объяснить — он до сих пор выздоравливал после происшествия в рубиновых шахтах. Белые гвоздики говорили о притягательности и очаровании, красные — о страсти. Утёсник означал «любовь во все времена», а белый вереск — желание защитить. 

И это было, позвольте заметить, престранное послание.

— Тебе нравится? — раздался над ухом голос Торина.

От неожиданности Бильбо едва не уронил цветы. Рука на локте поддержала его, не давая потерять равновесие, пока он пытался перехватить букет поудобнее.

— Нравится, — умудрился не пискнуть Бильбо. — Они очень… очень милые.

— Когда я был ребёнком, вокруг Эребора было много цветов, — руку с локтя Торин убирать не спешил. Бильбо подавил вспышку паники. — Все, какие только есть. Не поверишь, у нас даже садовники были. Жители Дэйла меняли на цветы товары, а остроухие… ну не знаю, ели они их, что ли.

Бильбо заёрзал, и пальцы Торина сжались чуть сильнее.

— Розы можно есть, — ляпнул Бильбо первое, что пришло в голову. — Мама пекла невероятно вкусные торты с лепестками по старому, ещё прабабушкиному рецепту Туков. Подавала их с малиновым сиропом на осенних праздниках урожая. Из златоцвета для любителей заваривают чудесный чай. А цветами огуречника в Шире по традиции украшают свадебные торты.

— Неужели, — пробормотал Торин. Его низкий голос подействовал на Бильбо совершенно возмутительным образом.

— Э-э-э… Да. В Шире очень ценят традиции, — Бильбо прикусил губу. Неплохо бы ему наконец заткнуться.

— А какие ещё у вас есть традиции?

— Ну-у… — Бильбо тянул время. Ведь должен же быть поблизости советник, который отвлёк бы короля от изучения ширских обычаев! Праздник по поводу долгожданного возвращения в Эребор матери Фили и Кили закатили, конечно, с королевским размахом, но неужто на нём не найдётся ни одной государственной чепуховины, срочно требующей внимания?

— Например, — продолжил Торин, когда пауза затянулась, — когда гномы дарят цветы, это считается началом ухаживания.

— Э-э, — промямлил Бильбо. В голове у него было до странности пусто.

— Так они тебя нравятся?

— Да, — выдавил Бильбо.

— Даже утёсник?

Что-то необычное было в интонации Торина, но что — Бильбо уловить не смог.

— Да, — повторил он, не понимая, к чему выделять конкретный цветок.

— Хорошо, — ему не почудилась, хватка Торина действительно стала крепче.

— Держи. — И перед шокированным Бильбо возник второй букет.

— Ага, — взял его Бильбо — конечно, он его взял, а что оставалось делать! И даже умудрился не уронить. В подарке Торина соединились жимолость и чертополох, красные и белые гвоздики, утёсник. И ещё — у Бильбо защипало в глазах — единственный ландыш.

— Тебе стоит вернуться к остальным. Дис беспокоится, и уже справлялась о тебе. Мы все беспокоимся.

Рука Торина скользнула по предплечью, пальцы пробежались по тыльной стороне ладони.

— Я приду. Только… через минутку, — пробормотал Бильбо вслед уходящему Торину. Он смотрел на две охапки цветов, и ни единой идеи, что делать, у него не было.

— Вот ты где, друг мой, — само собой, именно этот момент выбрал треклятый Гэндальф Серый для своего появления. — Гляди-ка, что за прекрасные цветы!

— От Двалина и Торина, — Бильбо повернулся к волшебнику, ткнув букетами в его сторону. — От обоих.

— Разумеется.

— Что значит «разумеется»? — зашипел Бильбо. — Не может быть никакого «разумеется»! Это катастрофа! Бедствие! Два поклонника, один из которых король, а второй, заметь, его лучший друг! Ну нет. Я читал истории, которые так начинались, и в конце обязательно кто-то умирал!

— Тише, друг мой. Сохраняй спокойствие, — Гэндальф, пропади он пропадом, поднял открытые ладони, даже не пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

— Сам сохраняй спокойствие, — отрезал Бильбо. — Они оба подарили мне цветы! Что теперь делать?

— Ты ведь их принял?

— Конечно, принял! Откажись я, навлёк бы на себя их гнев. Снова, — Бильбо нашарил ближайшее дерево. — Не нужно мне было этого делать, да? Всё закончится бедой. Мне придётся уехать. Скрыться в ночи. Посередине лета!

— Бильбо, — Гэндальф потрепал хоббита по плечу. — Ты их принял.

Бильбо нахмурился. Гэндальф говорил с той же интонацией, что раньше Торин.

— Да, принял.

— Тогда тебя ничто не должно тревожить.

Бильбо уставился на волшебника.

— Тебя снова Радагаст грибами угощал?

Гэндальф засмеялся.

— Естественно, нет, друг мой. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Бильбо потряс в воздухе цветами.

— Бедой, Гэндальф. Бедой и смертоубийством.

— Нет, — покачал головой Гэндальф, — в букете же есть утёсник.

Бильбо недоверчиво посмотрел на волшебника.

— Утёсник означает любовь во все времена.

— Да, — ответил Гэндальф. — Для хоббитов. Но для гномов это означает принятие.

— Принятие чего?

— Любви пары, — Гэндальф коснулся хрупких жёлтых цветов. — Любовь во все времена или любовь во всех её ипостасях? Удивительно, как меняется значение языка цветов от народа к народу.

— Любовь пары. Любовь… — у Бильбо подкосились ноги. — Они добиваются моего расположения вдвоём.

— Да, — вытащил трубку Гэндальф. — Немного Старого Тоби?

— Ох… Я… Да, пожалуй, — Бильбо неуклюже достал трубку и едва сумел её зажечь даже с помощью Гэндальфа. 

Ласковый летний ветер шелестел в траве. Они сидели под скрипучими ветвями старого дуба на одном из склонов горы, наблюдая за долиной, раскинувшейся к востоку от королевства гномов. 

— Я принял ухаживания короля, — подытожил Бильбо после второй затяжки. — И его самого верного и надёжного друга.

— Да, — посмеиваясь, ответил Гэндальф, — что тебя так удивляет? В конце концов, — в глазах Гэндальфа вновь мелькнула дурацкая хитринка, — ты же и сам угощал их блюдами по лучшим фамильным рецептам?

— Я… Ну… Да.

— И? Неужто тебе нежеланно их внимание?

Над этим вопросом Бильбо призадумался. Он оглянулся на компанию, веселящуюся на склонах. Фили и Кили носились друг за другом под внимательным взглядом матери. Бифур и Бофур растянулись на одеяле и, смеясь, бросали Бомбуру еду. Ори сидел между Нори и Дори, а незнакомый гном предлагал младшему из братьев цветы. Оин, Глоин и жена Глоина тоже сидели рядом, придерживая Гимли, который учился ходить. Балин задремал на солнышке, прислонившись к скале. На груди у него лежала раскрытая книга.

Торин и Двалин стояли поблизости, склонив друг к другу головы. В его мыслях, признал Бильбо, они всегда были Торин-и-Двалин. Там, где был один, всегда оказывался и другой. Двалин последовал бы за Торином даже в Мордор, если бы Торин его об этом попросил. Причины такой преданности стали понятнее теперь, когда Бильбо знал, что они, как выразился Гэндальф, пара.

Но зачем этим двоим мог понадобиться именно он? Так нелепо. Да, конечно, в путешествии Бильбо не раз показывал себя достойным членом отряда, и, да, время от времени его посещали крайне неприличные мысли о Торине… и о Двалине тоже, если уж быть честным с самим собой. Но это не объясняло, почему эти двое, самые отважные из всех, кого Бильбо знал, обратили внимание на него.

Но даже сейчас он видел, как они исподтишка кидали взгляды в направлении леса, на краю которого устроился с трубкой Бильбо. Оба.

— Это совершенно неприлично, — Бильбо медленно затянулся. — Так же неприемлемо для добропорядочного хоббита, как участие в «приключении».

— Некоторые сказали бы, что такие отношения — сами по себе приключение, — рассудил Гэндальф.

— Никогда мне не вернуться в Шир, — вздохнул Бильбо и выдохнул колечко дыма. Он посмотрел на цветы, лежащие на его коленях. Стоило бы найти вазу, пока бедняжки не завяли окончательно под жарким солнцем.

— А ты точно этого хотел?

Бильбо вспомнил зелёные холмы, аккуратно покрашенную дверь в Нору, прохладные и гостеприимные комнаты Бэг Энда. Вспомнил о хоббитах, суетящихся на узких улочках, о Гаффере, приветствующем его после возвращения с очередной неспешной прогулки, о силуэте Праздничного дерева в лучах заходящего солнца. О книгах и саде, о том, кем он не хотел — не мог — больше быть.

— Дом там, где сердце, — Бильбо выбил из трубки пепел и встал, придерживая букеты.

— Дома ли ты, Бильбо Бэггинс? — изогнул бровь Гэндальф.

Бильбо посмотрел на веселящихся друзей, на своих друзей, и улыбнулся:

— Да. Думаю, да.

Он оставил Гэндальфа в тени дуба и зашагал прямиком к Торину и Двалину, крепко прижимая цветы к груди.


End file.
